


Seven Deadly Sins: Pride

by Oceaneyez86



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slash, Spanking, Zaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaneyez86/pseuds/Oceaneyez86
Summary: Zac gets fed up with Taylor's ego. What happens when he decides to give Taylor an attitude adjustment?Pride is part four of a series based on the seven deadly sins that were originally posted on Livejournal. This one-shot is independent and can be read on its own. But if you like it you should check out the other stories as well ;) This version has been edited from the original.





	Seven Deadly Sins: Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a collaboration with Olivias_Diary on livejournal.

                As far back as I remember, Taylor was always an attention whore. He would do anything to steal the show. I remember once while I was singing Man from Milwaukee the crowd was really getting into the song and they went crazy when I started doing my megaphone part.  Taylor then interrupted me talking to the crowd and bringing the attention back on him. I gave him the biggest fuck you face an eleven-year-old could muster. I didn’t get many solos back then and was always excited when I got to perform one. But Taylor would always find a way to ruin it by talking up the crowd and making his famous ‘musical sex noises’. Another time while we were filming Tulsa, Tokyo and the Middle of Nowhere, we were going to an interview and I reached the door before him and he grabbed and shoved me out of the way, so he would be the first one in. He was such a control freak even back then and it earned him the title “Mr. Diva Pants.”

            Fast forward over a decade later and here he was cutting off Ike during an interview. Or when he did manage to get a word in Taylor gets this obvious sour expression on his pretty boy face. Poor Ike just so used to it he didn’t care anymore. I, on the other hand, loved to dish it right back at him. 

            “Anthem, it is a very powerful album,” Taylor said. I could tell he was ramping up for a long overly passionate spill, so I decided to pipe in.

            “It’s a strong album filled with really soulful songs. We went back to our roots and were inspired by Motown music.” I explained flashing a knowing grin at Taylor. 

            The interviewer shifted her focus to me and I start explaining the meaning behind “You Can’t Stop Us”. I kept the conversation moving to try to make it hard for Taylor to jump back in. But he had years of experience over me and it wasn’t long before he weaseled his way back in to explain how this album was “literally our anthem. Almost like a battle cry. A true statement of our comment to the band and to making music together for another 22 years.” Oh, brother, Tay could he lay it on thick sometimes. Just like that he was back in control of the interview.  My brother side eyed me briefly before flashing a smile that dazzled every reporter. I wonder what he would have done if I just punched him in the face. I bet that would have wiped that smug smile right off his pretty boy face. 

            I couldn’t take this much longer. Taylor’s ego had gotten way too out of hand and it was well past time for him to have an attitude adjustment. I thought for days about how to break the great Taylor Hanson and I came to the conclusion that I’d have to hit him where it hurts him the most. His pride.

 

            I waited until the whole interview incident was long forgotten before I decided to call him and invited him to help me write a song. I begged him that I needed his help even though it was so late. He could never refuse me stroking his ego like that.

                                                                                                                           

            I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number.

            “Hey, Tay?” 

            “Hey man, what’s up?” 

            “Umm, Kate is out of town with the kids visiting her family in Georgia, so I’m using the peace and quiet to work on some new music. I stuck on a song that I think would be a shoe in for the upcoming album. Could you come over and help me out?”

            “Wow, you haven’t asked for help with a song in years.” He replied.  “I’ve got some stuff to do are you sure you can’t work it out on your own?”

            I rolled my eyes.  Typical Taylor behavior. He always put his needs before everyone else’s. 

“Please, Tay. I think this song could win with radio. Maybe even bring us back into the mainstream.” If that didn’t appeal to the narcissist in him nothing would.

            “Ok, ok.” He said with a sigh. “Let me grab a quick shower and I will head over in a bit.”

            It’s about 45 minutes later when Taylor let himself into my makeshift home studio in my garage. 

            “Zac?” 

            “Hey, Tay. Come on in. I started on this song but I need your help. I just can’t seem to get it by myself.” I said handing him a sheet of paper with lyrics and notes. 

            “Let me take a look.” He smiled and took off his jacket hanging it over a chair.  “I’ll do my best to see what I can do with it.” He took a set at the piano.

            I laughed silently. He walked right into my trap and I had his ego firmly in my grasp, now time to start stroking.

             “You have such a way with melody,” I told him making sure to really feed his pride. 

            Taylor didn’t look up from the paper but he smiled smugly, “I like the arrangement here.” He pointed to the paper. “But it’s all over the place right here.”

            “Well, I definitely think you should sing it, it needs a voice like yours,” I explained.

            Taylor song the first few bars of the song.  “Yeah, I can sing it. It’s in my range.” 

I side eyed him with disdain.  “Hey, Tay? Can I get you a beer?”

“Yeah, bro.” He said absentmindedly while playing around on the piano. 

            I rolled my eyes thinking he could have at least said ‘Thank You’ as I head to my mini fridge to grab a couple of beers. I gave a beer to Taylor and sat down next to him. 

             “So, I’ve been thinking we could expand our company.” I looked down at the Mmmhops bottle. “The original recipe was genius.”

            “Yeah, I think so too. Once things slow down some maybe we’ll do that. I think we should go with ‘Stout It Out’ Next.”  He said taking a long pull from the bottle. So, I think if we take this line here and make it into a pre-chorus and rework this second verse it will work.”

            I knew if he talked long enough he would talk himself right where I wanted him.

            “So change the whole song?”  I replied defensively standing to my feet.

            “No, I’ll just change what needs to fixed.” 

            “Well, then Taylor I don’t you need you to fix my mistakes.” I snatched the paper out of his hands balled it up. “There, I fixed it for you.”

            Taylor looking confused holds up both his hands, “Hey man, remember you asked for my help.” 

            “Why wouldn’t I need your help? Why wouldn’t I need to know what you think, after all, doesn’t the whole world care about what YOU think?” I raged. 

            He just blinked a few times and said, “What the hell are you talking about? You’re not making any sense right now.”

            “I am so tired of you Taylor. Actually, I was tired of you at 11, now I’m fucking exhausted.” I threw my arms into the air.

            Taylor’s mouth fell open and for a brief, and I mean very brief, moment I managed to make him speechless.

            “I…..I…wow. Then why did you ask me to come over it if you're so fucking exhausted with me?” He asked his voice going up a whole octave.  

            I leaned down over him and grabbed a handful of his dark golden hair and yanked his head back so his face was looking up at mine, “Because like I said pretty boy, everyone cares what YOU think. Now I think you need to care what I think.”

            Taylor jumped breaking my hold on his hair.

            “What the hell has gotten into you, putting your hands on me like that? I thought Ike was the violent one in the band?!”

            “Ike’s got used to your shit, I never did. I never got used to your attention whore seeking ways.” I explained as I started to undo my belt. “I never got used to you overshadowing us.” 

            Taylor eyed my belt with confusion as I popped it. I caught him off guard. He struggled but he was no match for my upper body strength. I pulled his arms behind his back and tying with together with my belt. He tried to free his wrist for a few minutes before realizing it would not break loose. 

            “What the fuck are you doing “Zac?!”

            I grinned at him, “Have a seat, Tay.” I pushed him down on to the couch across from the piano. 

            Taylor looked up at with defiance.

             “You mean to tell me you waited all this time to open your fucking mouth about me being selfish Zachary?” 

“Yeah, I’d watch how you talk to me or I’ll make you open your fucking mouth.” I reached for the button of my jeans.

            His eye fell on my button and he swallows hard.  “We can talk this out like adults man.  I’ll be glad give you more spotlight.”

            “Can’t talk about anything with a dick in your mouth. I’m going to teach you to shut up.” I taunted him.

            Taylor’s eyes narrowed and he shut his mouth quickly. 

           

            “What’s the matter, Tay? You gonna pretend you never sucked a dick before? I bet you Alex would tell a different story, huh?”

            Taylor blushed crimson and whispered, “That was a long time ago”

 

            I unzipped my jeans and pull out my half hard cock. “Don’t worry Tay, It’s like riding a bike. You can’t forget.”

 

            He pouted and turned his head away from me. 

 

            I grabbed Taylor’s face pulling it back to look up at me. This power over Tay is made my cock grow harder by the second.

 

            “Open your mouth, I’ll give you all the attention you want.” I rubbed the tip of my cock against Taylor’s mouth. “Open your mouth,” I repeated more forceful.

 

            Slowly he obeyed and opened his mouth for me all while shooting me draggers with his baby blues.

 

             “You always wanted to suck my cock anyway, we’ll pretend I made you,”  I winked down at him as I slid myself into his mouth making sure he gagged on me.

 

            Laughing I stroked his cheek, “Aww, what’s a matter?  Never had a dick that big before?”  I pulled Taylor’s head back. “Look up at me with those pretty blue eyes. You flash them for all the fans and reporters. Dazzle me...that’s right, you are so fucking gorgeous.”

 

            At first, Taylor pretended not to be into sucking my dick but the longer I forced him to look me in the eye he started to let his guard down. I could tell he is getting turned on as well.  

 

            “What a slut. Look at you.” I said tugging on his hair.

 

            Taylor’s eyes watered and he looked so natural with my dick in his mouth.

 

            “Nobody knows what a fake you are Taylor Hanson. What a cock hungry little whore. How you use these poor girls to cover up who you are. I know you, Taylor. As a matter of fact…” I pulled Taylor off my dick, “You don’t deserve to suck my dick.” I taunted him. 

 

            “Fuck you! You’re just a spoiled brat because you’ve been told how great you are ever since you picked up a drumstick. News flash Zaccy boy!! You’re not!” He bit out. 

 

            I snapped.

 

            “You haven’t learned a thing, still running that pretty mouth of yours. Stand up. Get your clothes off.” I jerked Taylor to his feet as I undid the belt from around Taylor’s wrist.  I folded it over making it clear I’ll use it if I needed to.

 

            Taylor hastily stripped down to his boxers.

 

            “Go on.”

 

            Taylor flushed as he slid his boxers down reliving how much he secretly enjoyed himself.

 

            “Well, well, well. What is that Mr. Hanson?”

 

            Taylor looked away from me in humiliation.

 

            “Come here, Taylor. Undress me.” I ordered.

 

            With shaky hands, Taylor started to undress me.

 

            “What’s the matter Tay? I bet your hands didn’t shake like that when you undressed your little boy toy, Alex did they?” I teased him relentlessly.  

 

            Taylor blushed scarlet and bit his bottom lip. “Nope, because I wanted him.” He muttered under his breath just loud enough for me to hear. 

 

            “Your dick is telling a whole different story.”

 

            Taylor quietly finished undressing me after that. He looked down at my cock like and swallowed hard as to say “I hope that isn’t going in me”.

  
            “You checking me out Taylor? Are you thinking about how good it’s going to feel when I’m fucking you with a cock this big?  Turn around, I want to see your ass close up in person. Nobody should be allowed to have an ass that perfect.”

            Taylor turned around slowly obediently. I slapped his firm rounded ass and watched as it bounced.

            “God damn, your ass bounces like it defies gravity.”

            I grabbed Taylor’s hips and pull him back against him making sure he can feel my hard cock pressed against his shapely ass. I slowly run one of my big hands around Taylor’s lower abs before taking hold of his dick. 

            “Mmm, you’re even more turned on then you were before.” I turned stroked Taylor growing hard on.  A small moan escaped Taylor’s mouth.

            “See, I told you! You are a dirty fuck, about to get off to another man stroking your cock, and not just any man but your own brother!”

            Taylor’s breathing became labored and heavy as I continued to stroke his fully hard dick. 

            “Do you like it when your little brother strokes your cock like that?  Huh?”  I teased him before I bit down on the soft flesh of his shoulder.  He moaned and I felt his knee starting to get weak.

             “You know what?  I think you’ll come whenever I decide you can come.” I told him stopping abruptly as he whimpered softly. 

            “You know what else I’m going to do for you, Taylor? Because you’re my big brother and I love you so much?” I wrapped my arms around him tight and kiss him hard against his cheek. “Hmm? I’m gonna fuck you over that piano so every time you play one from now on you can think about how good it was to get fucked by your little brother.” 

            “Now go bend over your piano bench like a good little slut.”

            Taylor obediently went over puts his knees on the bench and bent over.  I smacked his ass hard enough to leave a perfect outline of my hand. 

            I turned to a bag beside the couch and fished out a bottle of lube and began to lube myself up. I paused for a moment to fully take in the sight of Taylor bent over the piano bench waiting desperately for my cock.

            “Look at you! So fucking eager,” I smacked his other ass cheek making him whimper with pleasure. 

            Dripping lube over the crease of Taylor ass, I ran the tip of my dick around his entrance. I teased him at first before grabbed his hips enter him. Very slowly at first and then with each inch, I gained a little speed. He moaned arching his back and I continued to enter him over and over again.

            “Who’s in charge now?” I demanded as I jerked him down hard on my cock. “Who’s the one in control now?”

He whimpered underneath me unable to say anything at first.

 

“I’m sorry, What? I didn’t hear you?” I said slamming into him over and over again.

 

“You are Zac. Oh, fuck!” Every thrust made his knees weaker.

 

“You need to come so bad don’t you, you fucking whore?” I ran my hands up his back and wrapped my hand around his throat pulling him back turning his face to look at me.

 

“Yes, yes I need to.”

 

“So if I stopped right now that would be pretty fucked up right?” He whimpered in protest and began to push himself back into my hips.

 

“Why should I let you come? Give me one good reason.”

 

“Pleeease.” He begged.

 

“Please, what?”

 

He grunted in frustration. “Can I come, Zac? I’m sorry I’ve-” I slammed into him making him shutter, cutting him short. “I’m sorry—I’ve been such an ass.”

 

I leaned in, bit his neck and I whispered in his ear, “I’m going to let you come but only because I _have_ to hear what Taylor Hanson sounds like when he comes.”  

 

I started to thrust faster allowing him to work himself against me. He moved his hips in time with my thrusts. I held out as long as I could, slowing my thrusts and I reached around stroking his full cock. He moaned as I worked his cock in my hand.

 

I’m close and my knees were going weak when he cried out with his release, as a matter of fact, he coated my hand with it. I waited for him to come and with a few more long thrusts I orgasmed. I could believe how good it felt to finish inside him. For a few moments afterward, whether from the earth-shattering orgasm I just had or because I hadn’t thought that far ahead, I was unsure what was next.

 

Once I have recovered my presence of mind I shoved Taylor off of me. “Ok, slut go clean up and get dressed.”

 

    He quickly grabbed his boxers and freshened himself up in the small bathroom in the back of my studio, while I used handy wipes to clean him off my hand. Blushing he began to get dressed again.

   

    “I meant what I said.” He said softly. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a selfish prick.”

 

    “Yeah, but I handled that tonight didn’t I?”

 

    “Oh yes, you did.” He laughed “I so needed that attitude adjustment.”

   

    I scoffed “That is an understatement.”

   

    “If I get that bad again I give you full permission to give me another one.” He said as he headed out the door.

 

I popped open another bottle of Mmmhops and fell back onto my couch in smug contentment.  


End file.
